Dear Angel
by Elle Ay Bee
Summary: Zack lies awake in the cold, dark night and thinks about his feelings...deciding to do what he should've done a long time ago. One shot. ZxA... Based on a song called Dear Angel by April Sixth. I've had the idea for ages; hope you enjoy it!


**A/N: This is a one-shot centering a troubled Zack's emotions (not depicting the original Zack…sorry…) and how he regrets never having told Aerith what his heart was urging him to. A year after she writes down all her wishes, her 23 tiny wishes, Zack sits up late at night and thinks things over in the darkness. He then decides to write back to her, to tell her what he should've told her a long time ago.**

**I got the inspiration from a song called Dear Angel by April Sixth. I guess that you can call this a song fic.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Final Fantasy VII/Crisis Core nor do I own the song, Dear Angel.**

**Enjoy!**

**Dear Angel**

Zack fiddled with the piece of paper between his gloved thumb and index finger. He hadn't seen Aerith for about a year now and the absence was beginning to kill him, draining his life until, one day, there'd be nothing left of him.

Twenty three tiny wishes… That was all he was left with. The twenty three tiny wishes all compacted into one, simple request. Yet he still wasn't able to give her what she wanted.

"_I want to spend more time with you."_

The words rung through his head and numbed his skull. There used to be pain and anguish that clouded his being when he thought back to that fateful day, but now he felt numb and empty. It was as if someone had paralyzed him, disabled him, leaving behind a lifeless vessel.

He was lying on his bed in the cold dark room. He was alone; Cloud had gone off to visit Tifa – he had his own settling to do. Zack was still dressed in his SOLDIER uniform, its presence creating even more dark memories.

"_Zack, what's happening to you? You used to be so full of life, so determined and passionate. Now it's as if there's no one there… Hello? Are you even listening to me?"_ Cloud was genuinely worried about his friend. Zack was his pillar, and without him Cloud wasn't sure he could stand much longer. Cloud didn't know how right he was. There was no one there. What happened was that Zack had kept all of his emotions inside of himself and each day the fear of losing Aerith grew stronger and stronger, so strong that it caused him to turn to stone; he could feel his heart weighing down with every second that passed.

This suffering was causing Zack to think in a depressed and morbid way: he found himself wanting to die…

He got up off of his bed and switched on the lamp that was situated in the corner of the old wooden desk. He sat down in the chair and placed Aerith's note down, pulling out a writing pad and a pen. He rotated it around his fingers for a few seconds before he began scribbling down his thoughts.

_Aerith_

_I_ –

The words just wouldn't come to him. Out of frustration he tore the page out, crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder.

This continued for a good few minutes until there were paper balls lying all around the floor around him.

Finally Zack sighed and lifted the pen once more.

_Dear Angel of mine,_ – he began to write – _where do I start to express how I feel…?_

He stared at the page in agony, the image of Aerith's happy face flashing in his mind.

_Well loves gone blind. Now all that I feel is what I hear; your words rip and tear through my heart, so weak and pure. Now I find myself wanting to die._

He knew that the last piece was going to set her into a panic, but he had to get it all out. Everything he'd built up inside his self over the long, hard months. He could feel his heart bleeding, tearing open with each memory.

_I bleed for the second time tonight; holding the love that's in my mind_ – he wasn't going to let her go just because they weren't close to each other – _if only my love could be with you _– because now he wasn't afraid to admit it: he loved her – _if only this pain…this pain died too. So I break you away…away…away from me._

_As I sit here alone just thinking about everything that you said. You know, since I'm alone…well maybe after all I was better off dead. 'Cause without you my life's gone down; what do I do?_

Getting all of this off his back made him break down inside. The urge to hold her, to do nothing but hold her right now, it killed him even more. It burned through his being and tore at his weakened heart.

_When I find myself wanting to die…?_

_Sincerely Yours._

In the end it seemed the Angel he loved the most was the only thing that could kill him. His being away from her did more damage to him than the troupes attacking him. His angel was his only enemy left… '_From my Angel to my enemy…_' he thought painfully as he rested his head against his arm that was bent over the desk. "I don't know…" he choked out to himself, breaking the piercing silence.

_I love you…_

And then it sunk in to him. He _loved_ Aerith.

"I love you." His jaw set as he sternly spoke the words. He folded the paper and slid it into his breast pocket. Those little moments they'd shared together weren't just nothing. They were a huge something and he'd been too blind to notice their importance.

He stood up as he heard Cloud's bike stopping outside the house. He pushed in his chair and Cloud's footsteps were audible as he walked up the stairs toward the door.

Cloud swung it open to find Zack push past him powerfully.

"Where're you going?" Cloud called out as Zack made his way down the stairs with determination in his strides.

"To do something I should've done a very long time ago," Zack replied with a stern tone.

Cloud thought about it for a moment before stepping forward. "Here," he said, throwing his bike keys at Zack who caught them skillfully with one hand. "You'll get there faster."

Zack nodded as he climbed onto Fenrir, the engine roaring to life once he turned the key.

She was bending down over a newly blossoming section of flowers when the church doors swung open. She stood up abruptly, scared and curious about who was there.

Zack stood the doorway, his blue eyes darkened by the night sky. He looked weak and clouded, though she didn't think this was a physical wound.

She stared at him for a long while, taking in his presence. _Zack…here? How could it be?_ She was wondering to herself, confused and excited. "Zack?" she asked warily, taking a step forward.

He started marching towards her, his steps heavy and sure. "Aerith…" he said, letting his voice drift off as he cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. When their lips met an electrical charge flowed through them both and a sense of relief that he could never describe washed down over him. He wanted her so badly that is hurt, that he couldn't kiss her enough to be satisfied. He pulled her body closer to his, their form bonding together. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist now and she was running her fingers through his hair, pulling his head closer to hers. Their bodies grew so hot that it almost felt unnatural. He plunged further, his need becoming too strong to hold back.

When they did part just slightly, she breathed out in a whisper, "I thought you were never coming back…"

He whispered back to her in between deep breaths, "I…love…you."

Her eyes widened with shock. She almost couldn't believe her ears.

A grin crossed his beautiful face. "And I see you're wearing pink."

She placed her hands around his neck, pulling forward for another kiss. "You were the reason…I did it for you…"

Their lips met again, their cheeks going a deeper shade of pink-red as he pulled her into him.

"Dear Angel of mine…" he whispered in between gasps, his lips crushing hers again. He would have done anything to see her again, anything to hold her. He missed the smell of her, the feel of her…_her_. He would've done so much more in that moment, but right then he just wanted to hold her and make sure they were one. "Sincerely yours…"

**A/N: This is the first one-shot I've written, and I'm quite proud of it. I just love Zack! Please tell me what you thought of this? I need to know. Thank you for reading this! I am honored and I will write more soon!**

**Mwah .XxxxX.**


End file.
